This invention relates generally to foam dispensing devices and particularly to a device having an outer container and a relatively small auxiliary inner container filled from the outer container and requiring a smaller air supply to operate.
Several non-aerosol foaming devices have been developed in recent years which are essentially hand-held squeeze bottles of relatively small capacity. Such squeeze bottles, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,437 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,364 work well for their intended purpose but are not readily adapted for use with large containers which are considerably more economical to use. The reason for this is that the control of pressure and foamable liquid capacity is difficult because of the relatively small optimum size of the foam producing components required to produce superior foam quality.
This foam dispenser device provides a means of utilizing foam producing systems, currently limited to use with smaller containers, for use with containers of much greater capacity.